falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor on Negotiations Timetable
"Mr Speaker, it is with pleasure that I today announce this Government is taking steps towards our obligations, which today regards Veldunium and Hastiga. Allow me to be clear, however, Mr Speaker. While this Government is going to be transparent, open and responsive, we cannot be expected to publish classified documents or talk about what is discussed in private. Some talks will be done infront of the cameras, others behind closed doors. Everything which is said in the negotiations will be available for scrutiny after each stage is completed. Firstly, Mr Speaker, the Brussels Agreement, which granted the referendum said the question would be on a change in membership of the Empire for both states. It is therefore down the interpretation what the meaning of 'membership' is within this bill. We also remind the Chamber, and the Senate for that matter, that these referendums were non-binding. That factor is key. On Hastiga, I have this to say. The question asked was, 'should the State of Hastiga leave the Falleen Empire with the aim to achieve the terms laid out in the Nonambar Agreement?'. Mr Speaker, the Nonambar Agreement states, and I quote, 'The Dominion of Hastiga, will from 550AER, be a Dominion of the Falleen Imperial Crown under the official name “The Dominion of Hastiga”.' Well, Mr Speaker, a Dominion implies they want to remain in the Empire. On Veldunium, I wish to also comment. The question said 'subject to negotiations', meaning it was up to negotiations to decide whether Veldunium left the Empire or not. As you can see, Mr Speaker, the point I am making here is that there is no uniformed, or set-in-stone, outcome to the referendums. It was all far too confusing with not enough transparency or time put into the whole process. We therefore find it crucial to take into account that these non-binding referendums can be taken back to the people, but of course, the Falleen Government does not plan for that. Mr Speaker, the timetable for negotiations will go as forth: The Government will be holding seven rounds of talks with the delegations from Veldunium and Hastiga. Each round of talks will have a deadline, which will be set depending on the nature of the talk. Each talk will have several meetings which will last from a week to two weeks, with deliberation time in between. One month after the results of the West Veld referendum, the cabinet and I will be inviting the negotiating teams of both States to Corrintrin. This will be considered the Introductory Talks and are to be considered the first round. During the Introductory Talks, we will be discussing: Meaning of the Referendum and whether it means leave in the Empire; Citizen's Rights, of all people; Obligations of both States after leaving and Border issues. These talks will last for two months, if an agreement has not been reached by the end of the deadline, things will be unable to proceed. After the Introductory Talks, there will be a break for three weeks, before reconvening for Opening Talks. Following that, there will be the other five talks, with three-week-cycle break after each one. As we draw closer to each talk, I shall detail their significance. This timetable is subject to change depending on progress made after each talk. I will, of course, be appearing every Wednesday for QIC's and will be expecting scrutiny from this Parliament. A scrutiny committee will be set up within the coming weeks. What I wish to stress, Mr Speaker, is that this will not be easy. Not for the Government, or the States. We are in a unique position. While democracy must be respected, rule of law must be as well. Unrest or division will delay the process. The way to get a best deal is by working together, across the Empire and indeed, across this Chamber. The people, do remember, are always supreme and have a right to be consulted at each and every stage. Mr Speaker, during this time of great national change I will also be conducting regular correspondence tot he Imperial Office, to keep His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor, updated and involved with the State of Affairs of these negotiations. I imagine His Imperial Majesty takes great interest in this subject and I see no greater duty than keeping him informed. Moreover, I must update the Chamber that the Government will be publishing its Budget before the start of negotiations and will continue its legislative agenda throughout the negotiations. I am confident, as I hope the Chamber is, Mr Speaker. While rough times will plague us ahead, there is an opportunity to make something really special and unique. Yet, I will not fail on these words: a return to normalcy. I will not pretend I agree with the decision made, but I will stand up for my beliefs of Democracy and Unionism. There's a job to be done; now let's get on with it." Category:The Imperial Constitution